The Witch's Daughters
by woodland59
Summary: Sequel to 'She's My Daughter'. Many characters inspired by the TV show Once Upon a Time. Nearly 20 years after the events of She's My Daughter. When Zelena finds out who she's the daughter of Queen Elphaba, she's overjoyed. But things won't exactly turn out as they seem. Meanwhile, Regina has to find a way to tell her mother she's in love.
1. Chapter 1: No More Wasted Time

**A/N: I'M BAAAACCCCCKKKKKK! NYC WAS SOOOOO MUCH FUN! Guess what I did? Guess? Guess? I TALKED TO IDINA! I told her how much I loved Wicked and Frozen, and she was like "Oh," as she autographed my If/Then CD. Then later, as she was leaving in her car, I told her she was amazing, and she said "Thank you." And smiled at me! AHHH! And then, the next day, I went to the Behind the Emerald Curtain with two ensemble members, and did you guys know that of all the Flying Monkeys, the girls are the only ones that fly? Because they're lighter, and the since the guys are typically stronger, they do the dancing and flips on the ground. My parents bought me a Wicked hoodie and Wicked socks before we saw Wicked! After the show, I got Nessarose and the Wizard's autographs, and let me say this: that wizard has a WONDERFUL sense of humor. And apparently he was on an episode of CSI, or something. Or was it Law and Order? Idk, I don't watch either. But ahhh!  
I even got a picture of Idina! **

**All right, back to business: this story isn't exactly going to be a crossover; more like a retelling of both Wicked and Once Upon a Time. Even if it were a crossover, I don't think I'd put it in the crossover section just because no one typically reads from that. Anyways, not only will I be using OUAT characters (OF WHOM I DO NOT OWN) but each chapter will be based on a song and feature a few lines at the beginning. Are we clear? Okie-dokie-lokie? Okay, good!**

Chapter 1: No More Wasted Time

_No more wasted time_

_No more holding back_

_No more bowing low and asking nicely_

_We need a new attack_

-LaChanze, Tamika Lawrence, Jenn Colella, Idina Menzel

If/Then

~000~

Thundering hooves pounding the ground echoed through the air as the chestnut stallion cantered through the obstacle course. It had no saddle, and its rider was a beautiful young woman of about seventeen years of age. She had long dark brown hair tied back in a braid with a light-blue ribbon, bouncing along her back as she cantered.

She was pale, with chocolate-brown eyes, and wore a smile upon her face as she jumped the jumps and rode like the wind. She wore a light blue shirt over a white undershirt and khaki-colored riding pants, as well as brown riding boots. "Hyah!" she said, kicking her horse to make it go faster.

As she jumped each jump, a man with sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes watched from a distance, shouting encouragement.

When she reached the final jump, her grin became even wider and she slowed down and jumped off. The older man ran over to hug her. "You were brilliant, Regina."

"Thank you, Daddy," Regina beamed, wrapping her arms around him.

He planted a kiss upon her forehead as an emerald-skinned, raven-haired woman walked up, a look of worry across her face. "Brilliant as always, Regina, but bareback? You could get hurt. Why don't you try a saddle?" She gestured to the stable boy standing beside her holding Regina's saddle.

"I'm fine, Mother," Regina said. "Even if I did fall off, I wouldn't get hurt. Daddy would catch me. Wouldn't you, Daddy?" She looked up at her father.

"I wouldn't need to. You're too brilliant to fall off," he beamed at his daughter, hugging her close.

Regina's mother smiled at that, "I know, but I worry for you, Regina. You're awfully reckless…"

"Oh, please, Elphaba, like you never took any risks," Regina's father grinned, walking over to his wife.

"Fine," Elphaba huffed. "Just be careful. Daniel, you can take the saddle back to the stable."

Daniel nodded and hurried off to the stables as quickly as he could with his saddle, the slight breeze sweeping his brown hair in front of his eyes. Regina watched him as he went, before turning to her mother and father, "I think I'll go put Amadeus back in his stall. He's a tired boy, aren't you, Amadeus?" The horse whinnied in response and she grinned before walking off.

~000~

Once Regina reached the stables, she hurried her horse into the stall before shutting the door. The moment she turned around, a figure tapped her shoulder. "Boo."

Regina let out a cry. "Daniel! Don't sneak up on me like that, I'll startle the horses!" she reprimanded him, crossing her arms.

"Want me to make it up to you?" the stable boy asked slyly.

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He, in turn, wrapped his around her waist. Once they were done, Daniel smiled at her, "Do you forgive me now?"

"Hmm…I think I'll need a little more convincing."

~000~

As Daniel got out the horse food and Regina poured into their bowls, he spoke to her, "Regina, when are you going to tell your parents about us?"

Regina said nothing, pretending not to hear him by picking up a bowl and sliding it under the stable door. "Regina…" Daniel sighed. "What is it? Are you ashamed you love a common stable boy?"

Regina turned around, horrified. "No, no, Daniel! How could you think that? No, it's not that…I'd be nervous to tell my parents about any boyfriend I had. Well…not so much my dad. He doesn't really care. But I'm my mother's only daughter. You saw how she babied me today."

Daniel let out a sigh and ran a hand through his smooth brown hair, disappointment in his bright blue eyes. Regina sighed, hating to see him like this. "All right. I'll tell them."

Daniel's eyes lit up, sparkling like blue diamonds. "Thank you, Regina!" He smiled happily before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, before staring down at her, eyes hard now. "I mean it, Regina. No more wasted time. No more holding back. I want your parents to know. I don't want to keep sneaking in kisses only when we're alone in the stables and in private riding lessons—I want to be able to have you. All of you. Whenever I want."

Regina smiled at him softly, "I want that, too," she murmured, pressing her lips to his, and letting her worries on the subject matter fade away.

**A/N: Okay, if this chapter is confusing, then good; that's exactly what I was going for. You'll find out what happened to Zelena in the next chapter. This chapter was mostly to establish Regina and Daniel's romance (Both of whom are based mostly on characters from OUAT). And before you ask, yes, Regina is really Elphaba and Fiyero's daughter. She wasn't to replace Zelena or whatever, she is literally theirs. All right then. Hope you liked it! **

**~Madison**


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen and I

**A/N: Here I am again! I feel INSPIRED! Yayzles! Okie-dokie-lokie, nothin' much to say, except that I'm sure all of you will know where I got the song from. **

Chapter 2: The Queen and I

_When I meet the Wizard,_

_Once I prove my worth,_

_And then I'll meet the Wizard_

_What I've waited for since, _

Since birth!

-Carole Shelley and Idina Menzel

Wicked

~000~

Humming to herself softly, the redheaded woman walked quickly to the store with the sign '_Emerald City Bookstore' _on it. Upon walking in, she looked around the quaint little store—if it could be called that—and hurried over to the history section, hoping that the latest copy of 'Ozians' Greatest Monarchs: Updated' was out. She grinned, a dazzling smile that lit up her bright blue eyes as she found the shining new copy. She plucked it tenderly from the shelf before heading to the check-out area.

She set the book down on the counter, and the young librarian grinned up at her, "Hey, Zelena—" he started, but she cut him off.

"Save your flirting for later, Henry, here's the money," she tossed a single gold coin upon the desk, and he frowned before taking it and handing her the book.

"Here ya go. Enjoy," he sounded bored.

"Thank you," Zelena hurried out of the library and put the book in her basket before beginning to walk towards the edge of the beautiful city where the suburbs were.

She entered a small—but green—house, took off the shawl she was wearing, and called, "Father, I'm home!"

"Good," his voice came from the kitchen, so Zelena hurried off. He had a towel and a knife in front of him. "I'm in need for a shave."

Zelena nodded humbly before taking the knife and sitting down across from him. She focused on his face and began to shave off the small stubble. "Hold still, Papa," she murmured softly, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

She stayed like this for at the very least ten more minutes, before a bird chirped outside the window. She had been so concentrated that this startled her, and she nicked him slightly. Her father moaned in slight pain, and Zelena cried, "Sorry, Papa!" And suddenly, a handkerchief appeared out of thin air.

Her father stood up abruptly and began yelling, "Damn it, child! Control yourself, you wicked thing!"

Hurt flashed across Zelena's face, and tears sparkled in her bright blue eyes. "How could you say such a thing?" she choked. "I'm your _daughter._"

"No, no you're not," he said. "This should've been said a while ago, and now that your mother's passed away, I can tell you. You weren't our child. We stole you from a family because your mother wanted a baby so badly."

Zelena stumbled slightly in shock and gripped the table. "I…I'm not yours." It wasn't a question. "Then…whose child am I?"

He let a heavy sigh escape him. "Queen Elphaba's and King Fiyero's."

"W-What?" Zelena shook her head, red locks whipping wildly through the air. "No. You're joking."

"No, I'm not. Your mother and I took you from them when you were just a few weeks old."

"But…but why?"

"I already answered; your mother wanted a child badly, and she couldn't conceive."

"But…that means…I'm a princess," Zelena said slowly, realization flashing through her eyes. Then, a wide grin broke out across her face. "I'm royalty! I can tell Queen Elphaba that I'm the baby she's been missing! I can live in the palace!" She began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked her father.

"To find my _real_ family!" Zelena yelled, slamming the door in his face.

"Zelena, wait!" he cried, running to the door. But she was already gone.

~000~

In the shadows of a cave, a figure surveyed the scene from a crystal ball, smirking maliciously. Though her years in exile had been hard, Madame Morrible still managed to make the most of her magic. And her plan was working perfectly, she thought, as she watched Zelena run through the Emerald City to find Elphaba and Fiyero.

Another figure stepped out from the shadows, a dark cloak hiding its face. But you could still from its short but stocky build that it was a man. "Boo," he said in a high falsetto. Madame Morrible gasped before turning around. The man gave a high-pitched maniacal giggle at her reaction before stopping and smiling at her. "Hello, dearie. Long time, no see."

Madame Morrible glared and waved her hand over the crystal ball before turning back to him. "Not long enough," she muttered. "What is it you want?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing back in the Enchanted Forest."

"And, quite frankly, that's none of your business," Morrible hissed, black eyes flaring with flame.

He giggled again. "Oh, dearie, I do so love to push your buttons!"

Morrible glared before closing her eyes and composing herself. "If you're just here to bother me, then the exit's that way." She pointed towards the hole in the wall of the cave and he giggled.

"Oh, I know where the exit is, dearie. But when I do leave, I won't be using it."

Morrible rolled her eyes and was about to turn back to the crystal ball when he spoke up again, this time in a more serious manner, "By the way…how's your heart doing?"

Morrible whipped around. "I wouldn't know; I left it in Oz."

"Oz? So that's where you've been all these years? What happened to your husband?"

"You know perfectly well what happened," Morrible hissed, glaring at him.

"You're right, dearie, that I do. I was just wondering whether you were having second thoughts about putting it back in. After all," his voice softened slightly and he walked up to her. "My offer still stands. I do still love you, Cora," he murmured, reaching up to tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ears. Over the years, her wig had been destroyed from the hardships of the wilderness.

Morrible jerked away from him. "And, unfortunately for you, I am incapable of loving. So you might as well leave."

Hurt flashed slightly across the stranger's eyes before he withdrew, stepping back. "You know, not many can say they have the Dark One's love."

"And no one can say they have my love," Morrible responded. "Now leave me be. I need to check on my future pupil," a smirk crept across her face, and when she turned around again, the stranger was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Think Too Much

Chapter 3: Think Too Much

_Over and over figure it out_

_Maybe today we'll find a message in the clouds_

_Maybe tomorrow we'll crush a _

_Nickel on a railroad track_

_Time is running out I think I think too much_

-Idina Menzel

Still I Can't Be Still

~000~

Regina sighed. How could she tell her mother about this? She'd freak. Elphaba was extremely overprotective of her seventeen-year-old daughter.

There was a knock at her door. "May I come in?" Speak of the devil. It was her mother.

Regina sucked in her breath and then let it out, "Yes."

Elphaba entered the room, a smile across her ruby lips. "I found a book you might like," she said, handing her daughter the small paperback in her hands.

Regina looked down at the cover, "Watership…Down? Come on, Mother, rabbits?" She said, and the expression on her face made it clear she was not amused.

"It's a good book," Elphaba protested. "I read it when I was young."

"Great, so that means it's _old._"

"I'm not that old," Elphaba said. "Besides, you liked Black Beauty."

"Black Beauty is about horses, Mother. I'm not going to read a book that's _old_ and about _rabbits._" She shoved the book into her mother's emerald hands and turned to look out the window of her room.

A sigh slipped past Elphaba's ruby lips. "I'll leave it here in case you want it."

Regina sighed and shook her head, her thick dark-brown hair waving in its ponytail as she did so. Her mother was so persistent.

"Why are you acting like this, Regina?" Elphaba frowned, turning to look at her daughter with slight annoyance in her chocolate-colored eyes. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Because…Because, I…I…uh…" Regina mentally panicked. Hopefully her mother couldn't notice the fear in her chocolate-colored eyes.

What if Elphaba said no, that she couldn't date Daniel? What if she fired him? What if she forbade her from ever seeing him again? Regina moaned softly. She couldn't bare not to be able to sneak kisses anymore, or spending her afternoons riding with him. But she couldn't lie, could she?

"I…uh…you know, I'm just nervous about the dignitaries coming to see us soon."

Elphaba's frown turned into a wary smile. "I can see why that would upset you…" she said, leaving the sentence as though it were meant to be finished by Regina's true meaning.

Since Regina said nothing, Elphaba gave a sigh and left the room. Once she was gone, Regina, in turn, gave one of her own and pulled her knees up to her chest. What was she going to do? Why did she have to think so much?

~000~

Regina remembered when she was younger, she'd thought she was special because the moon followed her everywhere. But then she'd been educated.

Regina couldn't believe her stupidity as she looked at the beautiful full moon at her windowpane. She was to have her riding lesson tomorrow. She'd have to tell her mother soon. At dinner, she'd been quiet, and when she did speak, it was only simple phrases, like 'Yes', 'No', or 'Please pass the butter'.

Regina sighed and made her way to the shower. She could think about this later.

~000~

Once she was done and dressed, she had one of the servants bring her up a glass of water. She paused in the middle of drinking it, seeing she'd reached the halfway mark. "Chelsea, do you think of the glass half-empty or half-full?" she asked her maidservant curiously.

"Oh, I like to think it half-full," said the middle-aged woman as she unmade Regina's bed. "You know, that there's always hope. Hope for a better life. Hope to fall in love. Hope that the people you lie to won't see you through you," she winked playfully at Regina and hurried off to bed, bidding her goodnight as she did so.

"Hope to know that the people you lie to won't see through you…" Regina murmured to yourself."

Perhaps the glass was half-full.

**A/N: Ooh, Regina's gonna lie...And we all know how lying turns out, right? Next chapter'll have Zelena and Elphaba meeting. Hope you guys read!**

**~Madison**


	4. Chapter 4: For the First Time in Forever

**Thedocotr24601 (guest reviewer): You don't have to watch OUAT to enjoy this story. 1. You can borrow the plot bunny. 2. Cool! No prob.**

**Elphabalover101: Oh, now you think poor Regina? Well, you're gonna kill me later…**

Chapter 4: For the First Time in Forever

'_Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

'_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

-Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel, Frozen

Zelena ran excitedly to the palace and knocked on the door. Queen Elphaba and King Fiyero would be so excited to find their long-lost daughter! The door opened, and a little man peeped out, eyeballing her suspiciously. "Are you here for an appointment with the King and Queen?"

"Well, I don't have an appointment…" Zelena said before being interrupted.

"No appointment, no pass. G'day!" the guard was ready to slam the door, when Zelena gave a cry of desperation.

"Wait, please! I'm their long-lost daughter!" she cried, desperation shining through her brilliant blue eyes.

The guard paused. "Come in," he said, beckoning her. "Have a seat in the waiting area. I'll fetch Queen Elphaba."

Zelena felt a flash of relief go through her. Soon, everything would be all right. She'd live in a castle, just like she'd always dreamed of. She'd be a princess, and one day a queen. She'd have a life of luxury, with servants to do whatever she wanted. And people would respect and love her. A flash of jealousy went through her as she thought of her sister, Princess Regina, who had lived a full life with their parents, but she shook it off. Today was her day.

The guard came back, wariness in his eyes as he stared her down. "The queen wishes to see you."

Zelena stood up, heart thumping in her chest. She could barely contain her excitement! She was surprised her magic wasn't going all haywire. She contained herself, deciding it'd be best to remain calm. But she kept a bright smile across her pale face as she walked into the room.

And there she was. Queen Elphaba, ruler of Oz, well-known for her magic and green skin. "Mother," Zelena breathed, looking up at the emerald-shaded woman, who stared down at her.

Queen Elphaba opened her mouth to say something. Zelena suspected she was going to tell her she loved her, welcome her back, or even cry tears of joy like Zelena felt she was about to. She expected anything of the above, but she most certainly did not expect this.

"I don't know why you think so, child, but I am not your mother. I don't _have_ a long-lost daughter."

Zelena's jaw dropped open, and confusion filled her eyes. Had her adopted father been lying? No, he'd been sincere, she knew…

Elphaba wasn't lying either. Her tone was genuine, and her eyes held a bit of confusion, but also sympathy. Zelena gritted her teeth and anger began to fill her. _She thinks I'm delusional! How dare she?!_

"N-No, it's true! I'm your daughter! I—I'm twenty-one years old! I—I went missing a few weeks after I was born? Please, please, you've _got_ to believe me!"

Elphaba sighed, "I only have one daughter. Princess Regina."

"_Regina_…" Zelena whispered. "So she means more to you than I do? _Precious Regina! _What does she have that I don't?! I've got magic, here, I can show you!"

She held out her hands, but Elphaba looked a bit alarmed. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No!" screamed Zelena. "I was going to have my life back! I'd take dancing lessons, go to balls! I'd wear fancy outfits and make-up and have servants! THIS IS MY LIFE!"

"Guards!" called Elphaba, and the guards immediately came up to restrain Zelena. "Don't hurt her," Elphaba said softly, and they loosened their grip. They had enough to strength to restrain her, after all.

Zelena continued screaming and crying furiously. "Mother! Mother, please! Mother?! MOTHER!"

…

Zelena skidded to her knees as the guards threw to the ground outside the palace. "She's crazy, that one," she heard one of them say as they closed and locked the door. She looked back just as it slammed into place.

Once they'd gone, she began to sob uncontrollably. Her one chance to be a princess, gone…and her sister still had it all…why did she deserve it? Why didn't Zelena? Zelean buried her face in her slender hands, pelting them with tears. Magic swirled at her feet, causing her tears to immediately dry up when they reached the ground.

When she looked up, a handkerchief appeared in her hand. "Wish I could control the damn thing," she muttered to herself, before using the handkerchief to dry off her face.

"Perhaps you can," she heard a woman's voice.

She looked around. "Where are you?"

"Down here," she saw a shard of broken glass on the ground near her with a woman's face that was not her own reflecting in it.

"Who are you? What are you doing in there?"

"I can teach you how to control it," said the woman. Zelena squinted and saw she had light brown hair and was actually rather pretty.

"How? And why should I trust you?" Zelena frowned, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Fair point," the woman chuckled. "You're a smart one. My name is Madame Morrible, and I can teach you how to control magic."

"Okay, so teach me," Zelena said.

"Well, it's not that simple…I can't come to Oz. Years ago, I was banished to the Enchanted Forest. If you simply allow me to transport you here, I can teach you magic," she coaxed.

Zelena frowned, considering it for a moment. "Then, your mother is sure to believe it's you," Madame Morrible said.

Zelena's eyes immediately hardened in determination. "Okay. I'll do it."

Immediately, a small twister kicked up, and the girl disappeared in a green flurry.

**A/N: Ooh, that's not good! Okie-dokie-lokie, hope you all don't kill me! Adios, mis amigos!**

**~Madison**


End file.
